


His Heart a Home

by chainsawdog



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: It took defeating a clown from space for Eddie to admit he wasn't happy in his marriage. So he does what any rational person would do; he shows up at Richie's apartment out of the blue.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie’s finger hovered over the buzzer, every part of his body trembling with adrenaline. Myra had taken the divorce with terrifying calm, saying, “I hope you’re happy with him. Make sure he washes his penis.”  
  
Eddie choked down what might have been laughter, might have been vomit as he recalled that conversation, his finger still not obeying the urge to just press the fucking buzzer.  
  
‘Come on, dipshit,’ he whispered. ‘Just do it. Press the fucking button, how hard can it be, you killed a goddamn clown just press the fucking button.’  
  
‘Fuck!’ he shouted, and pressed the button so hard he jarred his finger. ‘Fuck’  
  
The buzzer rang, and he heard Richie say, ‘Eds? Who’re you fucking down there?’  
  
‘Beep beep Rich,’ Eddie said, leaning as close as he dared to the filthy brick, the germ-covered intercom. ‘Let me in.’  
  
‘Sure,’ said Richie. ‘Your Mom with you?’  
  
Eddie heard the door click and he pushed it open, entering the lobby.  
  
‘There’s no – you’re thinking too much Eddie, c’mon, just go up just talk to him,’ Eddie muttered to himself. He pressed the button for the elevator, but it didn’t light up. ‘Broken, of course it’s fucking broken,’ said Eddie. He glanced at the stairs, and his chest tightened. He had to take a minute to remind himself that no, he didn’t actually have asthma and he wouldn’t need an inhaler.  
  
One foot after the other, he climbed the stairs. He didn’t run out of breath; he was in pretty good shape, and that probably counted in his favour. When Richie saw him shirtless –  
  
No, he was getting ahead of himself. R+E all over again. No knowing, no assuming, no mind-reading. Just talk to Rich. Just talk to him.  
  
One step after the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie hovered by the doorway, hand over the knob, waiting for that knock that would say Eddie was there, fucking finally. He was being too eager, obviously, and if he was too eager Eddie would just leave. Richie hadn’t caught shit from Eddie’s wild phone call, he had no idea why Eddie would come all this way just to see him.  
  
Maybe for the same reason Richie went all that way just to see him, even though he knew Eddie’s wife hated him.  
  
‘Don’t fucking think like that Richie, you’re both forty, c’mon, he’s not gonna leave his Mom-wife just to… what? You gave up on k- kissing… shit.’ Richie hit his head against the door. ‘Shut up, you fucking flamer, he’s not here for that. No fucking way.’  
  
Three knocks on the door and Richie pulled it open so fast he nearly pulled a muscle.  
  
Eddie’s fist was hanging in the air, his mouth slightly open. The scar on his face was pink, his cheeks flushed.  
  
‘Uh,’ he said.  
  
‘Hey Eds,’ said Richie.  
  
‘Don’t – don’t call me Eds. You know I hate that.’  
  
‘You gonna invite me in?’ Eddie asked, his tone flat.  
  
‘This a booty call, Spaghetti?’ Richie tried to smile, but his delivery sucked.  
  
‘Whatever,’ Eddie said, pushing past Richie to enter the apartment. That single shoulder-shove sent heat racing through Richie’s body.  
  
‘Play it fucking cool, Trashmouth,’ Richie muttered to himself.  
  
‘What was that?’ Eddie asked, looking over his shoulder. ‘Where’s the bathroom?’ He paused in the corridor. ‘Shit, Rich, am I gonna have to clean your bathroom before I use it?’  
  
Richie chuckled, his smile soft. ‘Eddie, my bathroom is the cleanest place in this fucking apartment,’ he said. ‘You could eat off the toilet.’  
  
Eddie pulled a face, then shook his head. He couldn’t hide his smile. ‘Jesus, Richie, why would you even say that?’


	3. Chapter 3

The bathroom was surprisingly clean, and Eddie was grateful. He’d driven really far that night, and hated stopping at gas stations. It was a good piss, which was a weird thing to think, but he couldn’t stop those thoughts that passed through his mind without his permission. OCD was his bitch.  
  
He washed his hands twice, grateful that Richie actually had foaming soap in a dispenser and not one of those weird bars. After a pause, deciding he didn’t know how often Richie washed his towels, Eddie dried his hands reluctantly on his jacket.  
  
He took a deep breath in, and shook his arms to try and loosen himself up. ‘Okay, okay,’ he said. ‘Just, go out there, and say, Richie –‘  
  
‘You finished in there Eddie?’ Richie’s voice made him jump, and he hit the door with his fist.  
  
‘Fuck, Richie, can’t a guy piss in peace?’  
  
Richie’s laughter forced a smile from Eddie, and he leant his forehead against the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Richie leaned his forehead against the door of his bathroom, and sighed. ‘Well, when you’re done, I’ve got some cold pizza and beers. I’ll be in the living room.’  
  
He jolted back when Eddie opened the door.  
  
‘Yeah, that sounds good,’ said Eddie. ‘Uh.’  
  
‘What’re you smiling about?’ asked Richie.  
  
‘It’s nothing, Richie,’ said Eddie. ‘Your apartment is nicer than I expected.’  
  
‘What, you didn’t think I could keep a clean house?’ Richie asked. ‘Thought I’d be living with rats and cockroaches, didn’t you? Just because I caught that rat off the street, one time.’  
  
Eddie winced. ‘God, I forgot about that. Richie, you’re the worst.’  
  
He nudged Richie again when he walked past, and Richie raised his eyebrows.  
  
‘You feeling dizzy or something Eddie?’ he asked, following Eddie to the kitchen. ‘That’s twice you’ve bumped into me.’ He smirked, even though Eddie wasn’t looking at him. ‘If you want to touch me just ask.’  
  
Eddie froze, his shoulders visibly tense.  
  
‘Ah, shit,’ said Richie. He touched Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie turned around and looked at Richie, his expression unreadable. ‘Eds, it was just a joke. You don’t… you don’t have a problem with…’  
  
‘With you being gay?’ Eddie snapped. ‘Jesus Christ, Richie, of course not! I’m fucking proud of you, I’m…’ he shook his head, but didn’t push Richie away. ‘I can’t imagine how much courage that took.’  
  
Richie laughed, and pulled Eddie into a hug. Eddie leaned into him, wrapped his arms around Richie’s torso. He rested his cheek against Richie’s chest.  
  
‘I need you to understand, Eddie, right now I’m being as real as I can without trying to lighten the mood by joking or whatever,’ said Richie, his voice a rumble in his chest against Eddie’s ear. Richie wasn’t sure if he was imagining that Eddie leaned even closer, somehow. ‘The scariest fucking thing nearly happened to me in that shitty cave. You nearly died. I still can’t believe I saved you, like, holy shit, I saw you die –’ his voice cracked, his arms tightened around Eddie. Eddie squeezed back.  
  
‘In the Deadlights?’ Eddie whispered.  
  
Richie ran his hand through Eddie’s hair, and Eddie didn’t protest.  
  
‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘So coming out? Maybe the only thing I was scared of was losing you again.’


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie pushed him away gently, but not completely. Just enough to look up into Richie’s face. That expression – that was one Eddie had only ever seen it when Richie looked at him. That was one of his Eddie faces. Expressions that Richie saved for him – annoyed, soft, amused, and all of them just for Eddie.  
  
‘I – you saw me die,’ said Eddie. ‘Fuck, man, that sucks.’ He didn’t move away as Richie’s hand touched his cheek, his thumb stroking the scar left by Bowers’ knife.  
  
‘But you’re alive, Eddie, and like… I couldn’t ask for more.’  
  
Eddie stepped back, out of Richie’s reach now.  
  
‘I’ve left Myra, legally,’ he said. ‘Divorce papers and everything. I hired a truck, it’s outside, my stuff’s in it. Could you help me bring it up?’  
  
Richie stared at him. ‘The elevator’s broken,’ he said.  
  
‘I don’t want to get a fine just because you’re scared of a little manual labour,’ Eddie said, crossing his arms. ‘Come on, it’s not that much! Just like, a few suitcases… a bookshelf, some boxes.’  
  
Richie laughed. ‘Shit, Eddie,’ he said. ‘What, this is why you came to my place? To move in with me?’  
  
Eddie’s face grew hot, and he looked away. ‘I mean, only if you’re okay with it, I don’t have anywhere else to go and it could be temporary while I look for a new place, I mean you could just let me into the garage of this building, right? So I don’t get a fine for parking all night on the curb.’  
  
Richie patted him on the shoulder again, and said, ‘That’s doable. All right.’


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie slept on the couch, and Richie had to fight the urge to invite him to sleep in the same bed. Richie lay awake, staring at the ceiling, which wasn’t that different to most nights, except this night he was considering the fact that his childhood crush was sleeping on his couch and he’d seen what Eddie wore to bed and it left barely anything to the imagination.  
  
He wondered if he should tell Eddie that the reason his bathroom was so clean was Eddie, just in case he visited.  
  
He didn’t want to masturbate, to come into his hand while thinking of Eddie’s ass. That felt pathetic, and kind of creepy. Eddie was just one room over, sleeping without a shirt (he was fucking ripped) and with goddamn booty shorts that would make any twink jealous. Richie didn’t want to wank himself off, but he had a boner, and if he moved it rubbed against his boxers in a tempting way, and would it really be so bad to just rub one out thinking about Eddie’s big brown eyes looking up at him as those soft lips were wrapped around his cock and…  
  
‘Fuck,’ Richie groaned. He tossed off his sheets and stuck his hand down his boxers and held his cock with just the right amount of pressure. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine it was Eddie’s hand around his cock. ‘Eddie…’  
  
‘Richie?’  
  
Eddie’s sleepy voice froze Richie mid-stroke, and his eyes snapped open to see a blurry Eddie-blob shape in the doorway, backlit by the corridor lights.  
  
‘Don’t you knock?’ Richie snapped, sitting up and freeing his hands from his boxers.  
  
‘Your door was open, Rich,’ Eddie said. ‘I heard my name. Is…’ he went silent, and Richie wished he had his glasses on so he could see Eddie’s expression. ‘Richie, do you have a fucking boner?’  
  
Richie grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, and put them on. He stared at Eddie, who thankfully didn’t look disgusted, just confused.  
  
Eddie’s mouth dropped open. ‘I heard my name, Rich, I – were you –’  
  
Richie snorted, getting to his feet. ‘What, you think I was jerking off to you?’  
  
Eddie crossed his arms. ‘It’s – none of my fucking business who you wank to, just buy me dinner first.’  
  
Richie stared at Eddie, all too aware that he was still pitching a tent.  
  
Eddie stared at Richie.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie said, ‘Fuck it,’ and stepped forward, sticking his hand into Richie’s boxers. His hand was too cold, as he grabbed Richie’s cock Richie jolted, his eyes wide.  
  
‘You – Eddie –’ Richie stammered.  
  
‘Shut the fuck up Trashmouth,’ Eddie’s hand moved gently, and Richie shuddered, his hand reaching up to hold the back of Eddie’s neck. ‘Uh – unless you – fuck,’ he froze, and looked into Richie’s face. ‘This is okay, right? You – this is what you want?’  
  
Richie nodded wordlessly, biting his lip. His hips twitched, trying to get Eddie’s hand moving again.  
  
Eddie smirked. ‘Then tell me,’ he said hoarsely. ‘Richie, tell me you want to fuck me.’  
  
Richie groaned, grabbing Eddie’s shoulders with both hands.  
  
‘Christ, Eddie, I want _you_ to fuck _me_,’ he said.  
  
He grabbed Eddie’s face and pulled him into what should have been a kiss, but was more of their faces mashing together, and Eddie’s hand moving slightly on Richie’s cock, so Richie moaned against Eddie’s lips, because Eddie had to stand on his toes to kiss Richie and so obviously Eddie had to move with the kiss.  
  
‘Eddie,’ Richie moaned. ‘You want this?’  
  
Eddie nodded, pressing his forehead against Richie’s bare chest. His hand started moving again, his thumb circling the tip of Richie’s cock.  
  
‘Hnng,’ said Richie. ‘_Fuck_.’  
  
‘I want this,’ said Eddie, his breath warm against Richie’s skin. ‘I’ve wanted this for so long and I forgot how much I wanted it. Wanted you.’ He laughed. ‘Fucking listen to me, I sound like a goddamn erotica novel.’  
  
Richie laughed shakily, his hips gyrating in rhythm with Eddie’s strokes. ‘You read those?’ he asked.  
  
Eddie took his hand away and looked once more into Richie’s face. He pushed Richie backwards, and Richie fell onto the bed, nearly hitting his head on the wall. Eddie climbed on top of him, and Richie saw that Eddie was hard (for _him_, holy fuck, Eddie was into _him_). Then Eddie paused, straddling Richie carefully, with nothing touching Richie’s dick.  
  
‘What?’ asked Richie, propping himself up. ‘You never fucked before?’  
  
Eddie glared at him. ‘Fuck you, Richie,’ he said.  
  
‘Fuck me yourself, coward,’ Richie said, and grabbed Eddie’s ass.  
  
With his other hand, he pulled Eddie down into another kiss; this time it was an actual kiss; sloppy, with tongue, and a lot of moaning. Through the fabric of their clothes Richie and Eddie’s cocks touched, and both of them moaned, and Eddie pressed closer so that he could rub his cock against Richie’s.  
  
‘Jesus, Eddie,’ Richie gasped, when Eddie surfaced for air. ‘You didn’t even ask me if I brushed my teeth.’  
  
Eddie breathed out heavily. ‘I watched you brush your fucking teeth, Richie.’  
  
‘Kinky,’ Richie grinned, then cried out with pleasure as Eddie bit down on his shoulder.  
  
‘If you fucking want kinky, Trashmouth,’ Eddie said, trailing kisses down Richie’s neck and chest. ‘You have to shower first.’  
  
Richie howled with laughter, and actually hit his head against the wall this time. Eddie pulled back, looking with slight panic at Richie.  
  
‘It’s fine,’ said Richie. ‘I’m fine.’  
  
Eddie studied his face. ‘You don’t look any dumber than usual,’ he said, his tone serious.  
  
Richie pouted. ‘I mean, it hurts,’ he said. ‘I’d probably feel better if you blew me.’  
  
‘You fucking wish,’ said Eddie.  
  
‘Yeah, no shit,’ said Richie. ‘You choking on my dick is a fucking dream.’  
  
Eddie coughed in surprise, head-butting Richie’s chest. He raised his head again, and said, ‘You washed your dick, right?’


	8. Chapter 8

Pulling Richie’s boxers down should have been weird, but in that moment, seeing Richie so hard for him was almost spiritual. He threw the boxers on the floor, moved to the end of the bed, and knelt between Richie’s legs. For a moment, he just stared at Richie’s cock.  
  
‘What?’ Richie asked, sitting up. ‘You’ve never seen a dick before?’  
  
Eddie pushed him gently, without any real strength behind it. ‘Goddamn,’ he said faintly. ‘Rich, your dick is fucking huge.’  
  
Richie laughed. ‘I bet you say that to all the guys,’ he said.  
  
‘I mean, it felt huge in my hand but I’ve only ever jerked myself off, but damn. Will that even fit in my mouth?’  
  
Richie stared at him. ‘Well, there’s one way to find out, Eddie Spaghetti.’  
  
‘Shut up,’ said Eddie.  
  
‘If you keep telling me to shut up you’re gonna have to make the decisions,’ said Richie. ‘Look, if you’re not gonna suck it, I’ll blow you, c’mon.’  
  
Eddie grabbed Richie’s hips and looked him dead in the eye. He pulled Richie to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor. He looked up at Richie, at an unflattering angle, but it was still one of the hottest things Eddie had ever seen.  
  
‘I can see right up your nose,’ Eddie said.  
  
Richie shifted his hips so his cock slapped against Eddie’s cheek.  
  
‘Richie!’ Eddie laughed. ‘What the fuck?’  
  
‘Is this your idea of edging?’ asked Richie. ‘You fucking cock tease.’  
  
Eddie licked the tip of Richie’s cock, which shut him right up. Then something overtook Eddie; years of pining that had only come back recently, and Eddie took Richie’s cock with one hand and opened his mouth and took Richie’s cock as deep inside his mouth as he could manage.  
  
He tried to keep his teeth out of the way, while wrapping his lips around Richie, while keeping the tip of the cock from the back of his throat so he could keep breathing, and then Richie jerked forward and Eddie gagged and Richie pulled back and started to ask if Eddie was okay, but Eddie dug his nails into Richie’s back and pushed himself closer, and Richie filled his mouth with his thick cock and Eddie looked up at Richie to see that Richie’s eyes were shut and he was moaning softly. Richie ran a hand through Eddie’s hair and Eddie’s attention was torn between the pressure in his pants and the cock in his mouth.  
  
Eddie pulled back enough to take a sharp breath, spit hanging between his mouth and Richie’s cock, and he lapped at it.  
  
‘You suck cock like a pro,’ Richie groaned.  
  
Eddie moved forward again, fucking Richie with his mouth, his head bobbing as Richie’s moans grew louder and Eddie’s stomach buzzed. He felt a mixture of lust and slight concern that if Richie came into Eddie’s mouth what could possibly be transmitted, he should have had Richie get tested first.  
  
Eddie leaned back and the string of drool broke, running down Eddie’s chin. ‘Richie, you’re clean?’ he asked.  
  
‘Huh?’ Richie looked down at Eddie, and stroked his hair. ‘Oh, yeah, uh,’ his body shuddered slightly and he breathed out heavily. ‘No, I’m clean. No STDs, I’d – I’d have told you. I promise. I won’t come in your mouth if you don’t want that, I can – I can finish myself off if you want.’  
  
Eddie stood, and kissed Richie deeply.  
  
‘Just thought I should check before I let you fuck me,’ he said, and Richie actually growled as Eddie pulled away from the kiss.  
  
‘In the fucking ass?’ Richie asked, and Eddie choked with laughter.  
  
‘No, in my goddamn pussy,’ he said. He slapped Richie’s chest. ‘Yeah, in my ass, you moron.’  
  
‘What if I wanted you to fuck me?’ Richie asked.  
  
‘We can take turns, you greedy bitch,’ said Eddie. ‘What, you think this is a one-night lay? I’m moving in with you, dipshit! I divorced my wife! I’m fucking you! What more do you need, Richie, a proposal? Me saying I love you? I’m gay too and I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since – well, ever since I was ready to fuck?’  
  
‘That helps,’ Richie laughed. ‘Really?’ he kissed Eddie. ‘You want to be my husband? Edward Trashmouth Tozier?’  
  
‘You’d be Richard fucking Kaspbrak,’ Eddie snapped back.  
  
‘I’d really love to be fucking Kaspbrak right now,’ said Richie, for once in his life not making a “your Mom” joke. ‘So who’s going first? Cause I’ve done anal before and it takes a minute to get used to, Eds.’  
  
‘Richie, if you have lube and condoms you can fuck me in the ass right now and I will scream your fucking name so loud your neighbours call in a noise complaint.’  
  
‘… that’s hot as hell, dude,’ said Richie. ‘I nearly came right then.’  
  
Eddie moved out of the way and Richie grabbed lube and condoms from the drawer in the bedside table. Richie pulled the condom on, and told Eddie to take his pants off.  
  
‘So you’re in charge now?’ Eddie asked, throwing his pants on the floor. He put his hands on his hips, aware that his dick looked kind of silly sticking up the way it did.  
  
‘Only if you want me to be,’ Richie said with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Okay, so I’m gonna start with fingers,’ Richie explained.  
  
Eddie climbed onto the bed and stuck his ass in the air like he’d done this a thousand times.  
  
‘Yeah, no shit,’ he said. ‘I wouldn’t want you to tear my ass open with that giant fucking cock of yours.’  
  
‘That sounds like you’re mocking me,’ said Richie. ‘But my cock is huge, you’re right.’  
  
He spread Eddie’s ass cheeks, and brushed a finger against Eddie’s asshole. Eddie shuddered.  
  
‘I’m gonna take this slow, Spaghetti,’ Richie said, with a growl in his voice. ‘Not just because I should, but because it’s gonna feel way better this way.’  
  
‘I fucking hate you, Richie,’ Eddie said, wiggling his ass against Richie’s finger. ‘Just fuck me already, you coward.’  
  
Richie covered his hand in lube, and pressed his finger against Eddie’s asshole. It slid inside so easily, and Eddie bucked his hips upwards with a groan, and Richie’s finger slipped inside to the knuckle.  
  
‘Goddamn,’ Richie breathed. ‘Slut.’  
  
Eddie laughed, then gasped as Richie pulled his finger out. He pushed it in again, slowly, and crooked his finger, savouring the small, pleased noises that escaped Eddie. It felt like a dream – one Richie had had before, albeit with way more guilt and self-hate than he felt in this moment. There was nothing guilty about this; how could there be? Richie and Eddie were together, like Richie had dreamed of for years, and Eddie had shown he was more than willing to fuck Richie.  
  
‘Fuck me,’ Eddie groaned. ‘Fuck me, Richie!’  
  
Richie risked a second finger, and Eddie gasped, jerking into the movement. Richie moved both fingers, spreading them to stretch Eddie and prepare him for – in Eddie’s words – Richie’s fucking huge dick.  
  
As he crooked his finger upwards, Eddie called out his name, and Richie moaned, biting his lip hard.  
  
‘Jesus, Eddie, you are a fucking slut, aren’t you?’  
  
‘Shut the fuck up and fuck me,’ Eddie replied, his voice muffled by the pillows.  
  
‘All right,’ said Richie, and slipped in another finger.  
  
Eddie whimpered, and Richie fought the urge to just stick his cock in Eddie right then. There was no point in rushing, not when it could hurt Eddie, not when they’d both be able to come anyway. Why rush the encounter when this was something Richie had dreamed of for so long? Why not take it slowly, savour every moment, despite the urge to let loose and tear into Richie like some stupid, horny teenager?  
  
Eddie bucked his hips and gripped the bed sheets, groaning as Richie fingered him. Richie hissed, pressing his forehead against Eddie’s ass, his cock aching to be touched again.  
  
‘Dick,’ Eddie groaned.  
  
Richie laughed, trembling a little. He pulled his fingers out slowly, and looked at them in surprise. ‘Was that an order, or – fuck, Eddie, did you douche?’  
  
Eddie pounded the bed with his fists. ‘Fuck! Me! In! The! Ass!’  
  
Richie’s stomach ached with laughter, and Eddie rolled onto his back.  
  
‘What are you waiting for?’  
  
One leg crossed over the other, Eddie propped himself on his elbow and stared at Richie. He actually pouted, those big brown eyes judging Richie.  
  
‘What’s so fucking funny?’ he snapped.  
  
Richie ran his hand up Eddie’s leg, and pulled it to one side so Eddie was lying fully on his back, legs spread. His cock distracted Richie for just a moment, before Eddie shouted at him to ‘Hurry the fuck up!’  
  
Richie knelt between Eddie’s legs, his cock brushing against Eddie’s thighs.  
  
‘Shit,’ said Richie, and leaned over Eddie to grab the bottle of lube.  
  
He checked to make sure his condom hadn’t fallen off, and squeezed some lube onto his cock. Richie squeezed extra onto his hand and rubbed it against Eddie’s asshole again, savouring Eddie’s groans and whimpers. Then he pressed the head of his cock against Eddie’s ass, biting his lip and clutching at Eddie’s hip with his free hand. Richie held his cock, trying to be patient as he pressed against Eddie, who was absolutely not being patient, still yelling at Richie to ‘Just fucking fuck me already!’  
  
As Richie entered Eddie, painfully slowly, he let out a sigh. Eddie wrapped around his cock felt so fucking right, and Eddie threw back his head, gripping the bed sheets and moaning, ‘Richie!’  
  
Richie bucked his hips gently, his cock spreading Eddie’s asshole as he went deeper.  
  
‘You’re so fucking big, Richie!’ Eddie grunted, trying to wiggle his hips and force Richie in deeper.  
  
‘Take it slow, Eddie, _fuck_,’ Richie groaned. ‘God, this feels so fucking good.’  
  
‘Yeah, it’s my ass, dickhead,’ said Eddie, ‘Of fucking course it f-fee-’ Eddie threw back his head and moaned loudly as Richie bucked his hips. Eddie pushed hard against Richie, who pulled Eddie closer, gripping his hips so hard that he knew he’d leave finger-marks.  
  
‘Fuck, Eddie,’ Richie grunted, thrusting his hips. ‘I’m gonna fucking come!’  
  
One of Eddie’s hands gripped Richie’s wrist and the other was on his cock, his cheeks were flushed red and he was biting his lip, and he nodded as Richie groaned, saying, ‘Fucking do it then!’  
  
Richie came, a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, pressing his forehead to Eddie’s chest and breathing heavily, waiting for Eddie to push him away and tell him he was gross and sweaty, but Eddie came a second later, and Richie felt Eddie’s cock between their stomachs (Eddie’s fucking six pack and Richie’s goddamn beer gut, how was this happening?) and he felt Eddie’s cum against his skin and never thought that feeling could be sexy until it was Eddie’s cum on him. Richie shuddered, his hips twitching, his cock throbbing in Eddie’s ass until Eddie did push him, gently, and asked him to pull out.  
  
Richie did so, carefully, enjoying Eddie squirming and moaning, and taking a moment to frame this image in his mind; he’d just fucked Eddie fucking Kaspbrak, Eddie fucking Kaspbrak, and made him come all over his own stomach, and sure Richie had a condom on but technically he’d come inside Eddie which was – godamn that was hot!  
  
Eddie bit his lip, looking up at Richie. He was trembling a little, and Richie brushed a hand against Eddie’s face.  
  
‘You okay, Spaghetti?’ he asked.  
  
Eddie nodded. ‘That… we should have started fucking ages ago, that was pretty good.’ He looked down at his stomach and winced. ‘Shower?’  
  
‘You know where the bathroom is, dude,’ said Richie, giving up on his dream of post-sex cuddles.  
  
Eddie sat up, rolling his eyes. ‘Do you wanna shower with me?’  
  
Richie nudged Eddie with his shoulder, smiling softer than he’d ever smiled before. ‘You sure you want that?’ he asked. ‘I’m pretty gross.’  
  
‘I just fucked you, moron,’ said Eddie. ‘If I was worried about your germs, do you think I’d have done that?’  
  
Richie laughed. ‘Good point.’


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie couldn’t stop watching Richie while they showered. Richie’s eyes were half-shut with the water, and he kept reaching up to touch Eddie – shoulder, face, hands, chest. Eddie watched the water run over Richie’s body – which, sure, was the body of a forty-year-old man who didn’t exercise enough, but Eddie couldn’t stop looking at him.  
  
‘What?’ Richie asked, a stupid expression on his half-blind face as he smiled at Eddie.  
  
Eddie reached up and grabbed Richie’s face, standing on his tip-toes to kiss Richie gently.  
  
‘Nothing,’ he said softly. ‘This… this is actually happening, isn’t it?’  
  
‘You and me?’ Richie asked, running a hand through Eddie’s wet hair. ‘Yeah, Spaghetti, it is.’ He laughed. ‘You left Myra for me.’  
  
Eddie studied Richie’s face carefully. ‘No jokes, Richie?’ he asked. ‘You okay?’  
  
‘Fucking… let me be a romantic for a minute, Eds,’ said Richie, pushing him. ‘You clean?’  
  
‘I’ll shower a bit longer, Rich,’ Eddie said. ‘I…’ he grinned. ‘You better change the sheets before I get out.’  
  
Richie stared at him, the water escaping the shower through the half-opened door. ‘You – you want to sleep with me?’  
  
Eddie burst out laughing, nearly hitting his head against the wall. ‘Yeah, Richie, I want to sleep with you!’ he said. He leaned close and kissed Richie’s shoulder. ‘Your bed’s big enough for both of us. You have spare sheets, right?’  
  
‘Uh… yeah,’ said Richie. ‘I’ll have to sleep naked, though, those were my only clean boxers.’


	11. Chapter 11

When Richie woke the next morning he wasn’t expecting Eddie to still be there. He was, though, his face squished against a pillow he’d brought with him from the moving truck. Through the blur, Richie could make out the familiar features, and spent a minute watching Eddie sleep.  
  
Then the panic set in. It started in Richie’s stomach and quickly raced to his throat, and he took a deep breath in, trying to let go of the fear that had seized him.  
  
He’d seen Eddie die, and he’d saved Eddie’s life. Eddie had pulled him out of the deadlights, and Richie had pulled him immediately deeper into the cave before IT was able to impale Eddie through the chest.  
  
What if he hadn’t saved Eddie? How did he know what was real?  
  
Richie pinched himself so hard that he bruised.  
  
‘Ow!’ he hissed.  
  
Eddie opened his eyes. ‘Richie?’ he mumbled. A smile spread sleepily across his face. ‘Nice.’  
  
Eddie held up a fist, waiting for Richie to bump it.  
  
Richie managed to, although the fear was still there, and his arm trembled a little.  
  
Eddie groaned and rolled onto his back. ‘My ass hurts.’  
  
Richie slung an arm across Eddie’s chest. ‘Like, bad hurt?’  
  
Eddie shrugged. ‘Nah,’ he said. ‘Just…’ he wriggled into Richie’s hug. Richie rested his chin on Eddie’s shoulder, pressed his forehead against Eddie’s cheek. ‘Never done that before.’  
  
Richie snorted. ‘What, you never got pegged?’  
  
Eddie slapped Richie’s arm. ‘You suck.’  
  
‘Not last night,’ Richie grinned. ‘You were fucking desperate for cock, Eds.’  
  
‘Oh my God, Richie, do you ever stop?’  
  
‘Only when I get knocked out,’ said Richie. ‘But that usually only happens if I get blind drunk or get into a fight with a space clown.’  
  
Eddie was silent for a moment, then said, ‘We really did kill that fucker, didn’t we?’ He put his hand on Richie’s, and held it. ‘I can’t believe we survived. Fuck.’  
  
‘Yeah,’ Richie said, snuggling closer.  
  
‘Did you talk to Bev about it?’ asked Eddie.  
  
‘What?’  
  
‘About the deadlights. She saw them too, didn’t she?’  
  
Richie sat up and put on his glasses. ‘Shit,’ he said. ‘I didn’t even think about it.’  
  
‘We should catch up with them anyway,’ Eddie said quietly. ‘I keep thinking about everything that happened and it was fucking insane, you know Beverly and Ben are together?’ He sat up, too, to look at Richie properly.  
  
‘Of course I know that,’ said Richie. ‘They kissed in that quarry instead of looking for my fucking glasses.’  
  
Eddie laughed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘I forgot about that,’ he said. ‘They didn’t even think about –’ he shuddered. ‘I mean, that water was so gross, why would they even open their mouths under there?’  
  
Richie laughed, too, and leaned forward so his forehead rested against Eddie’s shoulder.  
  
‘Never change, Eddie,’ he said.  
  
‘And you tried to get me into that fucking quarry even though I still had that cut on my face, I said we should go back to the hotel and have an actual shower but everyone else wanted to re-live the good old days by washing grey water off ourselves with slightly-less disgusting quarry water.’  
  
Richie draped his arms around Eddie. ‘Yeah, man, you already said all this.’ He nuzzled Eddie’s collarbone with his nose, and added, ‘Thanks for sticking around then. I know you didn’t want to.’  
  
Eddie grunted. ‘Well… you were there,’ he said. ‘I didn’t know what you’d seen in the deadlights but it was obviously fucking you up.’  
  
‘No one else noticed,’ Richie said quietly.  
  
‘Yeah, of course they fucking wouldn’t,’ said Eddie. ‘You kept making dumbass jokes, hitting on both Ben and Beverly, but Rich, you wouldn’t even fucking look at me.’  
  
‘Really?’ Richie leaned back so he could look into Eddie’s face.  
  
‘Yeah, dipshit, I can’t believe no-one else noticed,’ Eddie said. He frowned. ‘Well, Mike probably did, he’s pretty fucking observant, but he had the decency not to call you out.’  
  
‘Mike?’  
  
‘Duh,’ said Eddie. ‘He’s basically a detective. He asked me if I felt the same way about you as you felt about me and I had to laugh it off.’  
  
Richie shook his head. ‘No fucking way,’ he said. ‘Jesus, Mikey, just out me.’  
  
‘Don’t be so dramatic, Trashmouth,’ Eddie said. ‘He let you come out on your own.’ Eddie looked at the bed. ‘And he let me do it, too, even though I should have done it straight away.’  
  
‘Hey, Eds, you got there eventually,’ Richie said gently.  
  
Eddie snorted with laughter. ‘I don’t know if I can get used to this side of you, Richie, it’s so cheesy.’  
  
‘Shut up,’ said Richie. ‘I can always insult you when we’re in public.’  
  
‘I don’t think I could stop you,’ said Eddie. He smiled at Richie, and shook his head. ‘So are you calling Bev or am I?’


End file.
